User blog:Ado edem/Lancer, the Blue Spearman of the Wind
Hello. This is my second idea for a champion. All of these are reference from the series fate/stay night or fate/zero. Again, it feels very op... Dont rage at me :D. Lancer, the Blue Spearman of the Wind is a custom champion in League of Legends wiki. Abilities Whenever Lancer autoattacks, he has a 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% to bleed the enemy for 5 seconds. Lancer's basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased attack speed for 3 seconds. If the enemy already has at least one stack of Target Locked, This attack does 5 hits instead of 3. Can apply Target Locked on the enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds |cost = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Lancer does 20% more damage to shielded targets (If the shield has 100 health and Lancer does 100 damage, it will deal 120 damage. It will deal bonus damage as long as the shield is active. Includes Morgana's Black shield). Gains armor penetration and deals bonus attack damage on his autoattacks. Last for 5 hits or 5 seconds. Cooldown is reduced by 1/3 for every champion kill or assist. |leveling = |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} Increases Lancer's Sight range. Lancer gets true sight within 300 range for 5 seconds when this is activated. Lays a visible 120-diameter area of effect trap (600 diameter around lancer, random) that only champions can step on. When an enemy champion enters the area, it snares the enemy and reveals the enemy for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 22 / 19 / 16 / 13 / 10 seconds |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Lancer leaps to a target area. Lancer has a chance to remove all debuffs on him (Any debuffs that is cast on Lancer before Lancer moves to that area is also considered). Lancer gains 10% increased movement speed for 3 seconds after he leaps. After leaping, Lancer is able to use Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death or Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death on enemies that has Target Locked. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Can only be used if Lancer 'Leap' towards the enemy that has Target Locked. This skill can only be used on enemies with Target Locked. Lancer strikes a fatal blow towards the enemy's heart. Deals true damage and has a chance of instant kill. If the target has 3 stacks of Target Locked, this spell does 50% more damage and the chance of instant kill is doubled. |leveling = (+ 10% / 15% / 20% of target's maximum health) |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 seconds |cost = 50 / 75 / 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Can only be used if Lancer 'Leap' away from the enemy that has Target Locked. This skill can only be used on enemies with Target Locked. Lancer jumps and throws his spear with all its might towards the target, dealing massive physical damage, which explodes on impact dealing 40% of that damage as aoe physical damage. *'Missile Speed:' 3000 |leveling = 700 |cooldown = 120 / 100 / 80 |cost = 30% / 40% / 50% of |costtype = maximum mana |range = 900 }} Category:Custom champions